


A Wonder to Behold

by ozzylovesthescottie



Series: OTP Christmas Challenge [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozzylovesthescottie/pseuds/ozzylovesthescottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Christmas Challenge: Day 8 - Baking Christmas treats </p><p>Clara attempts to get some Christmas baking done, But the Doctor seems to have other ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonder to Behold

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of struggled with this one. So tired after uni I was falling asleep at my desk. But I finally got it done. Hope you guys enjoy!

“My soufflé may still need a bit of work, but just wait until you taste Christmas cookies. I tell you now they are a wonder to behold.”

Clara leant against her kitchen worktop, a large mixing bowl in front of her, grinning as she watched the ingredients fold in together, slowly forming smooth golden dough. This had always been her favourite part of baking with her mum when she was a child, standing on her tiptoes to catch a glimpse into the bowl and watch the flour and eggs and spices blend together, turning into the sweet mixture. There was a sense of magic about it, watching one thing become another with just the flick of a spoon like a magic wand.

There was a grumbled reply from Doctor who was currently sat on her sofa, sulking with her because she’d asked for a day off from travelling. She hadn’t had the chance to do any baking in a long time, almost too long. She decided this morning she was going to change that, rushing to the corner shop near her apartment to gather all the necessary ingredients for her mum’s Christmas cookies. It was one of the few of her mum’s recipes that she had managed to perfect over the years, getting them so close to the real thing.  And that was how he found her, skipping round her kitchen with a large grin beaming on her lips and flour dusting one of her cheeks.

Clara was startled out of her reverie as a warm body pressed against her back, hot breath hitting the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Ever since they had finally given up dancing around each other, the Doctor had lost all sense of personal space around her, not that she really minded. She had become addicted to his warm touch, practically melting into him every time he wrapped his arms around her and pressed soft kisses to her burning skin.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” he taunted, reaching over her arm to stick a long finger into the bowl, scooping up a large dollop of mixture into his mouth. He grunted as she dug her elbow into his stomach. Her annoyance only seemed to egg him on further. As mischief sparked in his eyes, her ducked round her side to swipe another finger in the bowl.

“Stop it!” she scolded, trying to whack his hands away, to no avail. “There’s not going to be anything left if you keep doing that!”

But as cross as she tried to seem, she couldn’t keep in the giggles that burst from her lips as she shoved against him, grabbing his wrists in an attempt to apprehend him. Her plan backfired as he wrapped his arms around her, trapping her own in the process; she could feel his laugh vibrate through his chest against her back. Clara spun in his embrace to push against his chest, laughter shook her body.

“Stop!” she squealed.

The Doctor finally stopped, holding her tightly in his arms as he gazed down at her. _God, she is beautiful,_ he thought as he took in her gorgeous features.  As much as she tried to glare at him, he could see the wild laughter than shone brightly in her big brown eyes. Her cheeks were glowing and her grin made his breath catch in his throat. His eyes flitted down to her lips, desire pulsing through his body. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of kissing those luscious pink lips.

Clara must have sensed the sudden change in atmosphere between them as her breath stuttered as her grip on his coat tightened. She was so close, so tempting. He could kiss her right now; all he had to do was lean in. Or…

Clara gasped as the Doctor wiped a large blob of cookie mixture onto the tip of her nose. He burst into a wicked grin as she glared at him. Then from behind her, she grabbed a handful of flour from the bag on the counter and flung right in the Doctor’s face.

The Doctor stumbled back, sputtering and coughing; releasing Clara from his embrace he rubbed the white dust out of his eyes, only to have a large blob of cookie mixture swiped across his cheek.

He narrowed his eyes at his companion who stood with her hands resting on her hips as she grinned in triumph.

“Right,” he growled “You’re on Oswald.”

He pounced on her, capturing her waist in an iron grip as she tried to escape. She yelped as the ground disappeared from beneath her feet as the Doctor lifted her into the air and dumped a large handful of flour over her head.

The small kitchen was filled with loud laughter and squeals as flour and cookie mixture flew from all directions, splattering across the cupboards and floor as well as each other.

The onslaught gradually slowed to a halt as the couple began to pant heavily, their sides aching from laughter. The Doctor set Clara down on the worktop and pressed up against her as he captured her lips in a hard kiss. Clara panted into his mouth, her hands stroking up his shoulders, tickling the sensitive spots along his neck before burying them in his mad silver curls.

He growled as she tugged tightly, his hands gripping her thighs tightly and hitched her legs over his hips, pulling her flush against him.

Soon the need to breathe became too much for Clara and she reluctantly pulled away from his sinful mouth. A shiver ran through her as she thought about what else he could do with that talented tongue of his. She giggled breathlessly as she rested her forehead against the Doctor’s. His eyes sparkled as he ran his tongue across his swollen lips.

“You were right,” he rumbled, his Scottish brogue rich and deep.

“About what?” she gasped, her thighs involuntarily tightening against his thin waist. The Doctor’s hands flexed around her thighs and pressed a slow kiss to her aching lips.

“Your cookies,” he whispered against her lips, swiping his tongue across her lips, licking away the cookie mixture from the corner of her hot mouth.

“A wonder to behold”


End file.
